A Little Memory
A Sub-Story Arc that occurred during the Era of the Sky Lords, it involved the Princess of Arcadia Sofiah Delphine, Rogue Admiral Alexander Ray, and the Sky Lord Simca Aronde Sigurd. Characters Protagonist *Alexander Ray - Captain of the famous ship, the IAS Forasetta. *Fia Attarange - The First Mate of the IAS Forasetta, she was sent by the Arcadian Military, is this her real name? or an alias? Antagonist *Simca Aronde Sigurd - The Sky Lord nicknamed The Starling. *Sir Luciola Vincent - Captain of the AAS Berandal Other *Juliette Fiamatta - The fiance of Alexander Ray, she is said to have died many years ago by the hands of Simca Aronde Sigurd. *Ami Nakia - An Ace Fighter pilot aboard the IAS Forasetta. *Raigo Ishu - *Vyss Terrik - Introduction ~6 Years Ago~ : On a stormy night, outside the city of Anatory, a newly promoted Admiral by the name of Alexander Ray is heading home, a smile on his face, he thinks of his fiance, who must be awaiting his arrival at home. "Juliette, the time has nearly come for me to fulfill my promise to you," he thinks in the back of his mind. : His joyous illusion is broken by the sound of an alarm, the first mate of his vessel bursts into the room, "Admiral, Ana...Anatory is burning." : The clock hand has thus moved another quarter-hour, the young Admiral rushes toward his home, it is silent and dark. He yells her name, "Juliette!" over and over, but never a reply is heard. In her room, he finds a half scorched photograph, a broken mirror, and a blood tattered gown, he clenches the gown, and yells out, the sound of lightning drowns it out. : Elsewhere in the city, as the pirates are battling the military, a siren is heard, the rainstorm suddenly picks up momentum and the sounds of battle slowly fade. : Alex kneels there, his eyes are alight with sorrow and a growing madness, the sounds of the rain kissing the roof, are all that is heard. But as if all the sounds were suddenly drowned out, in the distance he hears an engine, he rushes onto the upper deck of the house. What he sees is a large airship lift off in the distance, a Starling Emblem showing prominently on it's stern. Capture of the Forasetta Alexander Ray after learning that he could not be involved in the pursuit of the Skylords, commandeered the AAS Forasetta at the Arcadian Drive Yards, it was the first of six units in the Sofiah Class Capital Ship Line. During his escape he destroyed 3 nearly complete ships, the AAS Ertif, AAS Timier, and the AAS Iztolde. The incomplete AAS Winsday and AAS Berandal were scrapped and redesigned. Main Story Events 6 Years Later - Gabzedon *Alexander Raye wearing his worn military uniform walks into a tavern, a guy wearing a gas masks approaches him, "You're Alexander Raye?" "So what if I am?" "Nothing personal, but I'm here to kill you." He brings out his hidden blade pistol and the sounds of a gunshot is heard. *On a ship orbiting the town, the ship's computer switches to autopilot. *The guy who shoots Alex falls down dead, behind him a girl uncloaks, Ami Nakia, she pulls out a knife form the guy's gut and then brings out a tablet screen confirming the man's identity, Curris Fdic - Bounty: 300,000,000. *Alex pulls Ami down, the rest of the tavern guests get up and try to claim Alex's head. *The two run outside and are surrounded, but are saved by Fia Attarange inside a Skateblitz. *Alex and Ami get on the Skateblitz while it shields them from the outlaws, Ami throws some grenades around before the ship embarks. As the ship goes into the sky, the grenades explode and kill the pursuers. (filler) Quotes Poster Notes Category:Story Arc Category:Skylord Period